


Sonnet on my Mind

by FlowingLily



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Depression, English sonnet, Hopeful Ending, Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowingLily/pseuds/FlowingLily
Summary: A sonnet on my mental health issues from my perspective.





	Sonnet on my Mind

This sonnet that I scrawl on paper so  
Zeal it is not infused within this ink  
A myriad of such despair and woe  
Afraid I am and so away I slink  
  
Slink deep down to the shadows of my mind  
Now I am spiraling beyond the dark  
From shadow to nothing confined inside  
This void is sure to leave a mental mark  
  
Do not be scared of what’s to come now  
Nor of the monsters that may lurk above  
And I shall not give up again I vow  
Once more my heart will never cease to love  
  
Although I will still feel distress throughout  
I will prevail o‘er this I do not doubt


End file.
